My Highly Restrained Love
by thebatwiggler
Summary: Established BxD. Betty has an unusual reluctance in lettting Daniel Meade into her bed. Daniel tries, fails, and tries again to change her mind.


**AN- **Heeeey. Long time no see, huh? Well, I hope you enjoy the story. My ridiculously long AN is at the end of the story this time.

**Disclaimer-** Don't own, don't sue. Stands for entire story.

**OoO**

Betty gasped, the ministrations of one Daniel Meade on her neck being more than she could take. His tongue clicked out continually while he sucked and bit at her neck, and his hands, _oh god _his hands, were trailing urgently up her sides, around her neck, _up her shirt-_

"Daniel," Betty breathed out, her body tingling for her boyfriend, "We should stop."

Ignoring her request completely, Daniel busied himself with trailing kisses from her neck to her lips, which effectively shut Betty up.

That is, until he tried the bra strap, causing Betty to roughly push him back with her hands. Daniel, bruised both physically (he landed on the floor) and emotionally (his pride sure took a hit), could only sit on the floor and watch as his girlfriend of _three _months stood up from his couch and walked into his kitchen.

Once Betty entered the kitchen and was well out of earshot, Daniel let out a frustrated growl and punched the carpeted floor in his anger.

This had been happening ever since he and Betty had gotten together- she would only allow him a few hot kisses before coldly pushing him away and walking out. Now, Daniel knew to take his time with Betty. This was by far his most serious relationship, and the longest to boot. He didn't want to pressure Betty in any way, and he tried not to, but damn, he was _Daniel Meade. _There was a point in his life in which he had sex several times a _day, _so going three months without one single release was absolute _hell _for him.

Betty, according to Daniel, was also not helping him in the matter. The way she smiled at him when she was proud, her habit of twiddling her thumbs when she was nervous, the way her voice cracked when she was excited- all of it caused Daniel to want to do very _naughty _things to her, and because of those urges, Daniel had an extremely hard time keeping his hands to himself.

But what frustrated him the most was that Betty gave no reason for her coldness, no reason for her fear of intimacy. Daniel knew Betty wasn't a virgin, he heard from Christina herself how Betty had jumped into bed with the accountant when they had just began their 'dating trial'. Taking into account how that certain relationship failed almost immediately after that, Daniel believed Betty's problem was trust.

The idea stung him more than he'd like to admit, but it made a lot of sense. Daniel knew he had a reputation as the kind who 'used and then returned' , and it was not falsely acquired, but surely Betty had more faith in him than that, right?

These were the thoughts that had plagued Daniel for who knew how long, and it was getting harder and harder to deal- his right hand seemed to have become a more active sexual partner than ever in his life.

He grumbled crankily as he sat up and headed for a shower- he needed one badly after his latest failed conquest with his 'beloved'.

**OoO**

Daniel faked a smile for the hundredth time in the last hour as he and Betty made their way to their tables. They were attending a large charity event, and as custom, the Meade family was present to show their world-famous generosity. Everyone who was anyone, as Alexis had told both of them, was there, so they were to be on their best behaviors (this comment was directed more to Betty, who tended to knock over, drop, or completely destroy anything within a five foot radius of her).

So here he was, escorting Betty, who was wearing a pretty black dress with her usual bright glasses and disheveled hair, to the direction of his family. The ballroom was decorated lavishly, a band was playing soft, romantic music in the background, and the people were dressed in their best clothes, but all Daniel could think about was the beautiful woman hanging off his arm and his growing want for her.

Once Betty and Daniel greeted the Meade's and got comfortable in their seats, Bradford ushered Alexis and Daniel away to greet some important business men. Betty was left with Claire, who made interesting conversation like always, but then a woman, around her fifty's, came up to Claire and began conversing with her.

Betty, wanting to let Claire have her fun, decided to give the refreshments table (it seemed more like a bar to her) a look.

She excused herself and began walking to the bar, all the while feeling more and more self-conscience. She knew what everyone thought when they saw her; what in the world was a chubby, nerdy, and fashion-challenged girl like her doing with _Daniel Meade?_

She brushed off the looks and heaved a sigh of relief once she arrived. She plopped herself down on the stool (even _that _was decorated like it was meant for a king) and ordered herself a Shirley Temple.

She heard a faint snort come from her right and she briskly turned in the direction of the sound. The person responsible, she observed, was a young man. He had a wrinkled appearance, as if he had just woken up, but with that he also came off as the ruggedly handsome type of guy.

She raised an eyebrow. "Something funny?"

The man turned to her for the first time and her breathe caught in her throat as brilliant green eyes focused on her. She regained her composure quickly, but the sheer brightness of his eyes left her a little blown away.

The man laughed and grinned at her, showing off perfectly straight teeth.

"Nothing _funny_, really, but the fact that someone still orders Shirley Temples and isn't twelve or under is a little humorous."

Betty stared at the man for a few seconds. "You have a weird sense of humor, Mr."

"I do?" the man cocked a blonde eyebrow, "Well, that may be true, but if it makes this party more interesting, I can't find it in me to care."

Betty couldn't help herself; she laughed.

The man got up and seated himself next to Betty, his expensive cologne filling her nostrils. She wasn't bothered by the smell (she dated Daniel after all), but it bothered her in the way that it didn't feel right.

"Sean Thomas," he held out his hand to Betty, who shook it firmly.

"Betty Suarez."

"So I take it you aren't a fan of these things either?" he asked.

"It's more like I'm new to everything," she tried to explain, while at the same time not say too much. Constantly being in the media as Daniel's girlfriend had taught her the necessity of vagueness in situations like these.

"I see. Well, consider yourself lucky. I've had to come to these things since I was a kid and I always hated them. Just a big pain in the ass, if you ask me."

Betty frowned. "But they're doing a lot of good at these functions- donating money to those who need it, giving funds to research different diseases-"

"Calm down, little lady. I never said the _charity _part was a pain," Sean said, his eyes dancing with mirth.

Betty flushed deeply, knowing she got ahead of herself quite a bit.

Sean laughed and Betty, feeling insulted, furrowed her eyebrows and crossed her arms.

"Something funny?" she said again, but her eyes held a hint of amusement.

Sean smiled, "Yeah. You."

Betty, ready to reply with an indignant statement, felt herself being lifted off her seat by her newly made acquaintance. He had her wrist in a tight grip as he led them to the barren dance floor.

"What a-are you doing?" Betty whispered frantically.

"_We _are going to dance," he pulled her into position for a dance, his arm around her waist and his free hand holding hers.

"Bu-but we're the only ones out here! Besides, I never agreed!" she whispered.

"I never asked, and so what if we're the only ones? Beats being bored, especially with you as my entertainment." Sean laughed lightly and Betty could feel the vibrations from her place next to his chest.

It honestly freaked her out.

"Listen, I think that maybe you should-"

"Let go."

Betty and Sean turned around to face Daniel, the person who had just spoken. He was stone-faced and his eyes were narrowed, and _wow, _Betty had never been quite so scared of Daniel before that moment.

Sean looked between Daniel and Betty, his eyes understanding. Within a few seconds, his hands were off Betty and he laughed loudly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, man," Sean briefly patted Daniel's stiff back, "I didn't know she was taken."

Daniel relaxed slightly, but his eyes still held a cold and merciless glint. Sean took the hint, sparing one glance to Betty, and headed back to the bar.

"Betty," Daniel said as he flashed the small crowd that gathered handsome smiles, "Why were you dancing with some strange man?"

"He wasn't _strange," _Betty countered, as she too flashed smiles, "He was nice."

Daniel's grip on Betty's elbow tightened. "Nice, huh?"

Betty, understanding that her statement wasn't the best thing to say at the moment, tried to rectify the situation quickly.

"Daniel, I didn't mean it like that-"

"Go with my mother. She's on her second bottle and people are beginning to avoid the table."

With that, Daniel let go of her and walked briskly to a group of men, one of which was his father. Betty, having been officially ditched and dissed, decided to go help Mrs. Meade appear more approachable instead of giving off her ever-present party title- 'The Meade's Moody Drunk'.

**OoO**

It was deafeningly quiet in the car. The party had ended, Daniel had barely spoken two words with her, and the _silence was killing her. _

Being the brave woman she was, Betty decided to try for a conversation.

"So, Paris seemed wasted." Could I sound any more desperate?, she mused.

Daniel furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yeah, her and Nicole don't seem like good friends any more. I read in a magazine that they were fighting over a carrot stick in that one famous place."

Daniel's finger slightly twitched.

"I mean, who fights over carrot sticks? They are _so _not 'in' anymore. Celery sticks are the new 'it' vegetable."

Absolutely _no _reaction from Daniel.

"Heck, you even burn calories when you eat it, how cool is that? Justin is obsessed with them-"

"Betty," Daniel said with his scary voice.

"Daniel," Betty said, her desperation showing, "Can't you at least talk to me?"

"And what should we talk about, huh? The fact that there was a guy practically _groping _you on the dance floor? Or maybe we should talk about how you _let _him? Or maybe how you even said he was _nice?"_

"That's not fair."

Daniel lost his control right then and there. He swerved to the right, parking smoothly in front of an apartment building.

He turned to Betty. "You wanna know what's not fair? Huh?"

Feeling a bit trapped with Daniel staring at her with the most furious look he's ever directed at her, the only thing Betty could do was blink. Daniel took her blinks as a sign of encouragement, apparently, since he continued on with his rant.

"What's not _fair _is that my girlfriend was flirting with a guy right in front of me without a care in the world. What's not _fair _is that she lets him put his hand on her waist, and she even _dances_ with him. But what takes the whole _freakin' _cake is how she has no _intimacy _problems when it comes to anyone else but me!"

"I-intimacy? When was I intimate with Sean?"

"_Oh, _it's Sean, is it?"

Betty huffed. "Yes, he has a name, now stop being such a child! When was I ever intimate? All we did was dance!"

"A lot more than what _we've_ done lately," Daniel muttered angrily, his face scrunched up and turned away from Betty.

"So _that's _what this is about. I almost forgot how much of a sex-fiend you were," Betty said, acid practically dripping from her mouth.

Daniel sighed. He started up the car again, all the while preparing himself for Betty's anger. He would be getting a lot of it for the next few days, it seemed.

**OoO**

**(Two Months Later) **

**OoO**

"Betty! Beeeetty! Damnit, where are y-," Daniel stopped short at the entrance of his kitchen, a towel wrapped tightly around his waist. He had just taken a shower, but he couldn't find his favorite blue shirt so he had decided to ask Betty where it was (she knew his home better than he did most times). They were about to go out for a nice romantic dinner, but Betty had gotten ready before him, so she took to his couch as she usually did.

Daniel's attention, however, quickly snapped form blue shirt to Betty. Or, more specifically, to what Betty was _doing. _

Daniel was in no way a teenage boy- he usually had complete and utter control of his hormones, especially with his model-clad lifestyle.

But when said man had had absolutely _no _sexual contact with the opposite sex for nearly half a year, well, said man began to get easily excitable.

Which was what began to happen whenever he was around his girlfriend lately. A heavy make-out session ended in showers for Daniel, most often than not cold.

But he had _never _been so aroused in his life as he was then. His girlfriend was cute, adorable, and sweet, definitely not the type to be promiscuous or 'dirty', as some of his old flings would say.

But she proved him _wrong. _Daniel stood, shocked still, as he watched Betty screw a Popsicle.

Well, mouth-screw. It was the long red ones, his favorite. He kept boxes of them in his freezer, so she must have gotten it from there.

She was watching TV, her feet folded underneath her as she sat on the couch. She was focused solely on whatever was on TV, but Daniel's attention was only on her.

She continuously flicked her tongue out to lap at the melting ice cream, her lips turning red with color. If her long, wet licks weren't enough for Daniel, she did the unthinkable.

She slipped the ice cream into her mouth, from tip to however much she could fit.

Daniel just about _died. _

He slumped slightly against the wall, the 'thump' causing Betty to learn of his presence.

"Daniel? Are you ready yet?"

"Uh, no, not yet. I still have to shower."

"But didn't you already-"

Betty's voice died down, her confused eyes searching for Daniel, who had swiftly ran back into his bathroom.

"Huh. How weird."

**OoO**

**AN- **First, I'd like to address my absence (for those of you who even remember who I am). I lost my internet access for about 3-4 months (depends on my last update which I don't remember when it was since it was so long ago). For those of you who know me, I do update frequently so now that my internet access has been restored ( THANK GOD) I am confident that I can fall back into a routine of updates (hopefully).

That is, of course, if people actually remember who the hell I am lol.

Second, this will be multi-chaptered. But only about 2-3 chapters, I believe. I wrote it for a challenge on live journal, but since I haven't been able to _do _anything (no internet) I probably lost the chalenge by now lol I tried to go for smutty, but I don't believe I pulled it off.

Hope you enjoy?


End file.
